Who's The Boss?
by nancy777ca
Summary: Kaylee Adama shows her parents who's boss.


**Who's The Boss?**

"I wanna be a 'manda." Kaylee Adama explains smiling at her mother as Kara bathes her. She squeezes the tiny rubber viper, shooting water on to Kara's arm.

Kaylee's soft silky hair stands in soapy spikes as she squeezes her eyes shut while Kara readies her to wash the shampoo our of her hair

"A manda? You mean commander?"

Kaylee nods vigorously. "I'm go be 'manda Adama, like Daddy"

"Yesterday you wanted to be a pilot like mommy."

"Changed my mind. A 'manda's the boss."

"Ah, gotcha." Kara lifts a dripping Kaylee into her arms and covers her small body in a towel.

She brings Kaylee out of the room and drops her on the bed as Lee works across the room at his desk.

"Have you heard this? She wants to be a commander today." Kara says, amused as she rubs her daughter dry.

Lee glances up, smiles and then glances back down at his files.

"Daddy says a 'manda's the boss and everybody has to do what you say."

Lee squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip, hard as he fights a burst of laughter. His daughter is a little rat.

"Does he now?" Kara arches an eyebrow as she stares across at her husband.

"Uh huh. So he's in charge and mommy has to do what he says. No yak backs. Or you be in very big trouble. Mommy gets a time out and I know that nod fun." Kaylee shakes her finger to emphasize her point.

"Ha! Well now, but mommy is in charge of you, remember?" Kara reminds her daughter.

"Yeah, but only cause daddy says. He's in bigger charge."

"Daddy tell you that did he?"

Kaylee nods. "I'm gonna be a 'manda and a mommy so I'm gonna be bigger boss than everybody!"

"What if I told you that daddy is just the boss because we let him be?" Kara says looking over her daughter's head to Lee who now sits back in his chair with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Huh?" Kaylee asks, her tiny blonde brows drawing together in confusion.

"Yeah, Kara. Huh?" Lee asks cocking an eyebrow.

"If nobody listens to daddy, then he can't be a boss cause he has nobody to be a boss of. So daddy has to be very careful that he remembers that. Get it?"

"Nope." Kaylee shakes her head.

Lee snorts.

"Daddy has to make sure that we don't pick another boss if he's too bossy."

"Ohhhh, so we pick the boss?" Kaylee asks beginning to understand.

"Daddy is the boss on the ship but in here, mommy is the boss with daddy cause mommy lets him be."

"Ha! Mommy wishes." Lee whispers under his breath.

"So when do I get to be the boss?" Kaylee asks as Kara slips her baby t-shirt over her head.

"When you get your own ship then you'll be the boss of your crew, but mommy and daddy will still be the boss of you." Kara tells her as Kaylee scampers to the edge of the bed.

"Oh look at that, mommy's a poet," Lee says sarcastically.

A few hours later, Lee is still working at his desk and Kaylee has finally gone down for the night.

"So. You're the boss, huh?" Kara says moving towards him and bending down to nuzzle his neck.

"Well, what I meant was..." Lee says as Kara moves her hand down his chest.

"Think you're in charge do you?" Kara asks running a finger along the waistband of his pants.

Lee reaches back and cups her bottom with one hand. "If I told you I wanted to frak you on this desk, as your commander, I'm afraid you'd simply have to obey."

"Is that right? And if I wanted to order you to frak me up against the wall...or if I chose to get down on my knees and suck you off, do you really think you could deny my order?" Kara countered, cupping his growing erection through his pants.

"Mmmm, I sincerely doubt I would want to refuse that order." Lee admits shifting his hips urgently against her hand.

"Ah, so you have to want to follow the order, hmm?" Kara gets down on her knees.

Lee nods as Kara unzips his pants.

"So who's in charge then? The one who gives the order," Kara smiles as she pulls Lee's cock free and begins to stroke the warm flesh with her hand. "Or the one who decides to accept it?" She closes her mouth over his shaft and Lee has to clench his teeth not to cry out at the exquisite pleasure.

"Hmm...no wonder you spent so much time in the brig," Lee pants laughing as Kara sucks him. When he's close to coming, he stops her and lifts her to her feet. "See? Now I order you to stop because I want to frak you into submission. Try and refuse." Lee smiles smugly as he rubs a finger between her legs.

Kara's breath hitches and she shivers at the sensation. Lee lifts her by her hips up onto his desk, moving his papers over to the side.

"Can you refuse, Kara?" Lee asks, lowering his mouth to a breast once her pulls her tanks up over her head.

"Oh Gods..." Kara sighs, running her fingers through his hair. "No, never," she admits.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kaylee's wail pierces the heated thick lust in the room and Lee falls against Kara with a groan of defeat.

"Well, I guess that answers that question. Neither one of us is the boss here, trust me," Lee says with a rueful laugh.

The End


End file.
